Talk:Verdimillious Charm
Have you ever speculated on this: Verdillious could possibly be another spell. Verdillious vs. Verdimillious As one user above pointed out, there is true evidence that says Verdillious is the same as Verdimillious they just sound and look similar (and if that were ground for merging then Incarcerata and Incarcerous would be merged already). We can assume that they are indeed the same, especially when Verdimillious has many more effects than Verdillious, its just fanon. Changing Green Zubat 19:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC). Name Just wondering... I've heard rumours that this is called the "Verdimillious Charm" in one of the video games... is there any source for this? I don't have one, but does anyone with the games know? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:31, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :It definitely isn't in the PS2 version of any (unless it's the first one). But is it given a name in PS1, gameboy, gamecube, xbox, etc.? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:33, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Never mind, I answered my own question. Silly me. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:13, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Green Sparks and Image This might seem like a huge jump, but hold on. I think Verdimillious is the incantation for Green Sparks. Why? Well in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, when Harry and Ron are talking about the Midnight DUEL, Ron says Harry and Malfoy'll only be able to send SPARKS at each other, but no real damage. Have you seen it yet? Verdimillious, "Useful in duelling" "Conjures Green Sparks"? It all seems to fit. There's only one thing that seems to hold this theory back, and that's Verdimillious's ability to light up a room and reveal things hidden by dark magic. However, I have an answer to this as well. In this video demonstrating Verdimillious's ability to light up rooms: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vcAELE1dc8), things inside the room are hidden by the darkness. Casting Verdimillious reveals these things, not like a flare, but rather, lighting up the room, with Green Sparks overhead. I'm sure I've debunkd everything. Oh yeah, and Verdillious? That's just a typo or misunderstanding of Verdimillious. Simple. Green Sparks is Verdimillious. Now that I've debunked that, the image for this spell needs to be changed, because in the image, red sparks are being cast, not green. Give me your thoughts on this should we merge Oerk (talk) 17:22, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Merge with Green Sparks We now know that Red Sparks is Vermillious. We should assume then, that Green Sparks is Verdimillious. Here's why: Sparks are known to be used in duelling, as said by Ron in the Philosopher's Stone. Green sparks are obviously used for conjuring green sparks. Now in addition to the Philosopher's Stone game, the Goblet of Fire video game for the Gameboy Advance and DS, the card for Verdimillious says, the exact words: "Conjures green sparks. Useful in duelling." Produces "Green sparks" in quotes, and is useful in duelling. If that's not definitive I don't know what is. I see no reason why they should remain separate. Oerk (talk) 07:54, March 10, 2019 (UTC)